


Number 2

by lessthanpure



Series: Tumblr Stories [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessthanpure/pseuds/lessthanpure
Summary: Allison really has to go to the bathroom on a road trip.





	Number 2

Fuck fuck fuck I used to hate watersports but

Allison just squirming in the backseat on a roadtrip, Kate and her father in the front. Her aunt asks her what’s wrong, and she can see Chris’ eyes in the rearview mirror as he checks, concerned. She admits that she just has to go to the bathroom, and she soothes her, saying there should be a rest stop soon, she just has to hold it. Allison nodding and flushing at her revelation, and not noticing Kate start squirming up ahead, too. She’s turned on and has to pee a little, too, but there’s still time and it’s not like she can fuck herself on her brother’s cock just yet. Unless…

And Kate starts teasing Allison, drinking deeply from the water bottle that’s between her and Chris, and Chris glares at her when she offers Allison some, feigning innocence and forgetfulness when Allison just whines. Allison resorts to physically sitting on her hands, but that reminds her body of another position, home in her bed, and she absentmindedly starts stroking her fingers along her panties, and she realizes and flushes, looking ahead, but the adults aren’t paying attention. So she slips her panties down, bit by bit, and shoves her fingers inside because yeah, yeah that helps, and rocks onto them and she can’t help but moan a little. And hunter-sharp ears hear her, of course they do, and Kate and Chris are both looking at her, Chris through the mirror and Kate actually turned, and she flushes down her chest in shame but can’t stop fucking herself onto her fingers. And all of a sudden, Allison sees how dark her father’s and aunt’s eyes are, and Kate unbuckles herself and slides back to meet her, and Chris curses because he has to drive, he can’t join even as he hears his daughter moan as his sister sticks her fingers in her sweet, pretty, red little cunt. 

“Please,” Allison begs, fucking down onto her aunt’s fingers and shoving her own in her mouth, screaming when Kate pulls off her panties all the way and spreads her thighs, fucking into her with her jean-covered crotch, and the denim is scratchy and harsh and perfect and she’s trying desperately not to piss all over her but it’s so enticing and maybe she’s spent too long around Scott because she thinks that seeing her aunt covered in her piss and then getting her cunt pissed in by her father is the best idea ever. And maybe, just maybe afterwards she’ll hunch over and fuck herself on the cock that made her, drinking aunt Kate’s piss from the source and then sharing her taste with her as she comes on her father’s cock, and then she and Kate share the clean up duties. At that thought, Allison loses control and does soak Kate, and she moans and comes in her pants. 

And Chris pulls right over because thank Christ, there’s an abandoned old shack in the middle of nowhere and he marches out and drags his daughter out and shoves her onto her back on the dirt, and she just spreads her thighs and grips the white skin with her hands, her knees up near her ears, and looks so prettily up at Chris and moans, “Soak me, daddy.”

And fuck, Chris just cannot resist that, and he looks back to see Kate shoving a hand down her pants and thrusting against it, eyes hazy, and he unzips his aching cock and points it down, releasing a thick, musky stream of piss that soaks into his daughter’s pussy, and he thinks of shoving himself in there and fucking until it froths around him. He thinks of Kate shoving her face there and slurping it noisily up while his daughter wraps her thighs around her head. He thinks of his sweet, sweet daughter fucking her fingers in there and licking it up slowly, begging to be defiled more. But mostly he thinks about just how thirsty her red cunt looks, how it swallowed up as much piss as it could.


End file.
